Feeling tipsy yet?
by itsnotwierditsart
Summary: When Pam leaves for a business trip, Emily and Paige are left alone. They plan to have a quiet night in until Paige admits she was only drunk once in her life. So, Emily decides to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Since Pam was away on a business trip for the weekend, Emily and Paige decided to have a quiet night in with each other. The week had been especially stressful so they were happy to just order pizza and talk for the night. That's exactly what they had been doing until the subject of Jenna's party came up. Paige had mentioned that was the only time she had ever been drunk before. Which made Emily decide that they were going to drink the vodka her mom kept for special occasions. Before Paige could protest Emily was standing and making her way to the kitchen.

"My mom probably won't even notice that it's gone so don't worry about being caught!" Paige heard Emily yell from the kitchen. She didn't answer and instead just sat and waited for Emily to come back. After waiting a few more seconds she heard a bang from the kitchen and Emily walked out with a smile on her face. She was holding a bottle of vodka, two glasses, and some type of juice. She looked like she was struggling not to drop anything so Paige quickly stood up to help her. Once they managed to put everything down on the living room table Paige looked at Emily hesitantly.

"Em, I'm not really sure about this. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Paige asked as they sat down on the floor next to each other. Emily smiled at Paige and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek lightly.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to but I promise I won't let anything bad happen. We won't get totally drunk maybe just a little tipsy." Emily whispered as Paige stared at the drinks and cups on the table. After opening and closing her mouth a few times she finally nodded and looked back to Emily. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Emily moved onto her knees and began fixing the drinks. Paige watched in silence as Emily poured a generous amount of vodka in the two cups and only a bit of orange juice. When Emily leaned back she handed Paige a glass and kept the other one for herself. Paige watched as Emily put the glass to her lips and took a big sip of it. She figured she should do the same and raised the glass to her mouth. When the liquid finally slid down her throat she felt it burn and started to cough uncontrollably. Emily quickly moved closer to her and patted her back gently until she stopped.

"Take smaller sips until you get used to it." Emily said and giggled when Paige rolled her eyes at her. Emily put her arm around Paige as they fell into a comfortable silence continuing to sip their drinks. Paige seemed to get used to her drink when she could sip it without chocking. After a few minutes Emily shifted slightly and looked down to see that Paige had finished her drink already. She quickly drank the rest of hers and removed her arm from around Paige. When Paige looked up the other girl was staring at her with a small smile on her face.

"Feeling tipsy yet?" Emily said while putting her glass onto the table in front of them. She definitely felt tipsy but didn't know how much the other girl could drink. Paige giggled with a glazed look in her eyes and shook her head no. Emily raised her eyebrows knowing the girl was lying to her.

"Ok, if you feel fine, how about we play a drinking game?" Emily said as she took Paige's glass from her and put it on the table. Paige seemed to think about it for a second before looking at Emily with a smile.

"What game are we gonna play?" Paige said while stumbling over her words a bit. Before answering Emily took the time to pour some more vodka into their cups. After putting the cap back onto the bottle she turned back towards Paige.

"We're gonna play truth or dare. If you don't answer the question or do the dare you have to take a shot." Emily explained while handing Paige's glass to her again. Paige looked down at the liquid in her cup, there was just about enough for three mouthfuls of it. She was trying to figure out if this game was really a good idea but gave up when she began to feel dizzy from thinking to hard. She figured that Emily would start so she was surprised when she looked up to Emily staring at her expectantly. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Emily so she quickly began the game.

"Um, truth or dare?" Paige said and watched as Emily tried to decide which to choose. After a few seconds Emily shrugged and picked truth. They both sat there gazing at each other for a few seconds waiting for Paige to ask something. The mixture of her natural urge to compete and liquor in her system made Paige's mind race to think of a good question.

"Did you ever have a crush on Aria, Spencer, or Hanna before?" Paige asked and raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. Emily laughed and looked down at her drink contemplating if she should just take a shot or just tell Paige the truth. After a few seconds Emily decided to just answer Paige who was now smiling knowingly.

"Well, I sort of had a tiny crush on Spencer for like a week before Ali went missing. I even acted like I enjoyed her really strong coffee when she offered it to me. For a week my teachers thought I was on drugs because I could not sit still." Emily said while shaking her head at the memory. Paige seemed to find this story really amusing because she began laughing. Emily glared at Paige and hit her with the pillow that was on the couch they were leaning on.

"Alright McCullers, truth or dare?" Emily said as the other girls laughter finally died down to a giggle. Without thinking about it Paige said dare confidently. Emily smiled mischievously. Paige saw the look on the other girls face and gulped loudly.

"I dare you to finish your drink." Emily said while pointing to the glass of vodka in Paige's hand. Paige knew, so did Emily, that if she drank all of that she would probably be way past tipsy. She could always just take a shot of it instead but she didn't want to give Emily the satisfaction of her denying the dare. So holding her breathe, she downed the drink, making her eyes water as it burned her throat. Once the glass was empty she placed it on the table and turned towards Emily triumphantly. Without even asking, Paige knew the other girl was going to choose dare to try and be as brave and competitive as she was being.

"Em, I dare you to finish your drink." Paige said starting to feel the strong affects the liquor was having on her. Emily seemed surprised for a second and then glared at Paige, finishing off her drink. The game went on for two more turns. Each of them daring each other to take a shot before Emily put her hand up in surrender.

"If we continue this game we're going to give each other alcohol poisoning." Emily said slurring her words even more now. They both had enough vodka in their systems and were looking at each other smiling. After a minute of silence Emily stumbled up and sat down onto the couch. Paige followed her and almost missed the couch as she sat.

Emily noticed how far apart they were sitting and reached out tugging Paige closer to her. Paige let herself be pulled onto Emily's lap as arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

"I feel like I have barely seen you all week, I missed you." Emily whispered after resting her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling the other girl as close as she could. It was true, they had barely any time to even talk to each other this week with all the mid terms happening. When they were together all they were doing was studying and stressing about the swim meet on Thursday.

"I missed you, too. This week was icky and bad." Paige mumbled while running her fingers through Emily's hair. She realized in that moment that Paige was probably drunker than she was by the way she was talking. She looked up to see that Paige had her eyes closed and had a small smile on her face. She sat there taking in all of the girls features up close and decided she would never get tired of looking at Paige. The girl sitting on top of her was everything she ever wanted and more. She still couldn't bare to think about how Ali treated her and how she felt like suicide was her only option. Emily thanked God everyday the Paige refused to let Ali win and do something as drastic as to end her own life. Even though she wanted to deny it at the time, the day Paige kissed her in her car she knew it was going to change her life forever. When Maya had died Paige was nothing but supportive and held Emily every time she would begin to cry. She can't even bare the thought of ever losing Paige, she would probably die of a broken heart. Emily was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone shaking her shoulders.

"Em, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Paige said while tearing up herself, the liquor making it hard for her to control emotions. Emily hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt her face. She quickly looked up at Paige's glazed over eyes that had tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Paige was breathing heavily and was looking really worried. She quickly wiped her face and pulled Paige closer to her trying to calm the drunk girl down before she began crying.

"Paige I fine, It's ok. I just got lost in my thoughts and didn't realize I was crying. It's ok, alright?" Emily said while gently rocking Paige back and forth. After a second she felt Paige nod and pull back from her. Luckily she wasn't crying but she still had a concerned look on her face.

"What were you thinking about?" Paige asked while lacing their fingers together on her lap. Emily looked at their conjoined hands and smiled. She figured is was best not to bring up her thoughts to Paige right now.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Paige looked hesitant for a second before shaking her head in agreement. She knew any other time she would beg Emily to tell her what was upsetting her but right now she could barely even remember what they were talking about. Emily could tell that the liquor had fully kicked in with Paige now because she was swaying lightly. So after a few more seconds Emily tapped Paige on her leg signaling her to stand up. Paige didn't get the message and tapped Emily on the cheek, giggling like a little kid. Emily laughed as she noticed that Paige was definitely a happy drunk.

"Come on, we're gonna go upstairs now, ok?" Emily whispered as Paige smiled at her and finally stood up on shaky legs. Emily hadn't realized how drunk she really was until she stood up and seemed to stumble as much as Paige was. It took them a few minutes till they finally made it to the bottom of the steps, laughing all the way there. When they began their journey up the steps they practically just crawled up them. They bumped into each other a few times until they finally reached the top. Once they were in the hallway they slid along the wall all the way to Emily's room. When Emily opened the door to her room for them Paige stumbled over to the window seat and sat down. Emily stood there for a second looking at Paige with her eyebrows raised, trying to keep her balance.

"Em, you're my favorite person ever." Paige said while giggling as Emily stumbled to the left a little bit. Emily figured it would be best to sit down before she injured herself. So she made her way over to Paige and sat down next to her.

"Well, you're my favorite, too." Emily stated and moved over to Paige and wrapped her arms around her. Without realizing it, she put her head on Paige's collar bone and looked down to a perfect view of her girlfriend's cleavage. She instantly felt her face heat up but couldn't draw her eyes away. They had seen each other in various states of undress in the locker rooms but it still seemed to take Emily's breathe away. She knew that Paige had low self esteem but she could not understand why. The girl was beautiful in every way a person could be beautiful. Sometimes, she thought about what it was gonna be like when her and Paige finally make love for the first time. She fooled around a couple times with Maya but she could never really call it making love. She knew that when they finally took that step in their relationship that it would be perfect no matter what. But, she had doubts in the back of her mind always nagging at her. Does she turn Paige on? Or does Paige just pretend to like it when they get intimate with each other? The thoughts were always there when their hands wandered or when their make out sessions became intense.

"Paige?" Emily whispered causing Paige to look down at her. "When we kiss and stuff do you get, um, turned on?" Emily asked, sort of mumbling out the last part of the sentence. She knew that she would never have asked that question if she was sober. Paige's eyes widened in surprise as she blushed and looked away from Emily's eyes. Even with the alcohol in her system the question was still embarrassing for her to answer.

"Uh, well, of course I do, Em, you're beautiful. When we kiss in school I have trouble controlling my hormones. I just want to throw you up against the lockers and make out with you. Who wouldn't be turned on by kissing you?" Paige said forgetting her embarrassment when she realized that this actually worried the other girl. Emily smiled at Paige's confession and could tell by they way she was acting that she wasn't lying. So, after a few seconds of silence, Emily leaned forward and kissed the sensitive spot behind the other girl's ear. Paige closed her eyes and let out a whimper in surprise. Emily continued her assault on the girl's neck as she moved her hand onto Paige's jean clad thigh. The brunette didn't seem to notice the other girl's hand, to distracted by Emily's mouth on her neck and ear. Her breathing was getting heavier and the alcohol made her skin feel even more sensitive than usual. After a few more seconds Emily stood up carefully and held out her hand to Paige. In a daze, Paige allowed herself to be pulled up and taken over to the bed. Emily pushed her shoulders lightly until she was sitting on the edge of the bed staring up at Emily.

Emily moved so she was standing between Paige's legs and leaned down so she was face to face with her. Her hands were on both sides of the bed trapping Paige beneath her. She could see the love in Paige's eyes and finally leaned down and kissed her. The kiss started off slow as Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, holding her in place. Kissing Emily was something that would definitely never get old. After a minute of slow closed mouth kisses Emily lost patience and licked the girl's lower lip, asking for entrance. Paige opened her mouth and felt Emily's tongue quickly find hers as they fought for dominance. While, Emily had to keep her hands on the bed to support her weight, Paige's hands were free to touch Emily. She ran her hands up and down the girl's sides and felt her sigh into the kiss. They continued on like that for a couple of minutes before Emily started to feel herself losing control. She pushed Paige back onto the bed and moved up to straddle her. The other girl was surprised at the sudden change for a second before moving her hands to Emily's waist. They stared at each other before Emily leaned in and connected their lips again.

If she knew this was gonna happen Paige would have gotten drunk ages ago. As their tongues continued to battle the kisses became more frantic and passionate. Emily had moved her hand under the other girl's shirt and was dragging her nails down the smooth skin she found there. Which caused Paige's back to arch off the bed and groan into the kiss. Paige felt every ounce of her self control disappear as Emily moved back to her neck. When she noticed that Emily was completely relaxed on top of her she smiled to herself. Without giving Emily anytime to react she quickly flipped their positions so she was on top. Emily pouted up at her when she realized what the other girl had done. She ignored the look and grabbed Emily's hands pinning them above her head. Before she could see the other girl's reaction she leaned down and bit gently on her collar bone. She heard Emily let out a loud groan as she bucked her hips upward. Paige continued to bite and lick at Emily's collar bone as the other girl squirmed under her. When Paige finally pulled away she looked up to see Emily's eyes were a darker shade than usual. When Paige finally let go of the other girls wrist she felt her hips being pulled down. She knew the other girl was trying to get as much friction as she could and was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Em, we're both drunk right now. I don't want this to be how our first time happens." Paige stated as Emily let out a sigh knowing she was right. They didn't want to do something in the heat of the moment and then regret it later. Paige looked down disappointed and rolled off Emily. She laid down next to her and looked over to see Emily looking like she was about to cry. She rolled over and held herself up by her arm, looking down at Emily.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked as she rested her hand on the girl's tense stomach. Emily looked down at the hand on her stomach and then up at Paige's concerned face.

"I'm just really sexually frustrated. I feel like such a hormonal teenage boy." She said while lacing her fingers with Paige's hand. Paige let out a laugh and squeezed Emily's hand lightly. She stayed silent and watched as Emily continued to stare of into space, deep in thought. Suddenly Emily sat up and pushed Paige onto her back and climbed back on top of her. Paige didn't know how to react so she just stared up at Emily waiting for some explanation. After a few seconds of Emily looking like she was having an internal battle she finally spoke.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." Was all Emily said before leaning down and kissing Paige softly. "Can we just keep kissing?" Emily said trying not to let the desperation creep into her voice. Paige wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her face down. As soon as she nodded she felt Emily's lips back on hers. Their tongues were in each others mouths in seconds. The kiss was passionate and they practically picked up where they left off at. Emily and Paige were like two magnets. No matter what, they could always feel themselves being pulled back together. Emily started moving her hips without realizing it and groaned at the little bit of friction she created. When Paige heard the animalistic groan that left Emily's throat something inside her snapped. As they continued to kiss Paige grabbed Emily's hips and roughly repositioned the girl on top of her. Emily ended up straddling one of the other girl's legs with her knee pressed into Paige. They leaned back from their kiss looking at each other, both making sure the other was ok with this. After seeing no hesitation they both leaned in and continued their heated kiss.

After a few seconds Emily was the first to start moving her hips into the girl's thigh roughly. She pulled away from the kiss and buried her face into Paige's neck. Paige could hear Emily groaning against her neck as she tried to hold in her own moans. To try and maintain some sense of control she grabbed onto Emily's hips and started to kiss her neck. Even though they weren't having sex Paige knew that this was pretty close to it. So she wanted this to be about Emily and not herself. The alcohol they had drank had worn off a lot by now so she wanted this experience to be somewhat special for Emily. As Emily's movements became quicker Paige lifted her leg creating more friction for her. Paige found it increasingly difficult to keep a level head with Emily's knee grinding into her. They moved together and the only sounds that filled the room was their groans and whimpers. Emily had a death grip of the sheets and could feel her stomach clench in anticipation. She forced eyes open to glance back up at Paige's face and saw that she had her eyes closed and mouth tightly shut. She looked like she was trying to stay in control of her situation instead of just relaxing and letting go. Emily forced her hips to slow down and get Paige's attention, who struggled to open her eyes.

"Paige it's okay to just enjoy this." Emily whispered trying not to stutter or groan in the middle of her sentence. Paige nodded but her face read that she wasn't going to listen. So Emily picked up her speed again and made sure to dig her knee roughly into Paige. She refused to let herself give into the pleasure running through her body before Paige did. Emily knew Paige was about to lose it so she moved her knee as hard as she could on the girl's covered center. Paige continued to try and fight it but it was no use.

"Em, I think I..." Paige couldn't even stutter out the rest of her sentence as her orgasm hit her hard. Paige continued to shake and groaned out Emily's name. But it fell on deaf ears because Emily was being hit with her own orgasm. They both shook and held onto each other as waves of pleasure crashed over both of them. After a few more seconds they looked up at each other, both breathing heavily. Emily didn't even bother moving and just laid down half on top of Paige. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until both of them had calmed down enough to talk.

"Paige, that was..."Emily whispered, not able to find the right words. She felt Paige lace their fingers together and kiss her on the forehead. After a few minutes Emily had figured Paige had fallen asleep. So she was surprised when she heard Paige's raspy whisper.

"What were you thinking about earlier that made you cry?" Pagie asked and Emily smiled. Even as Paige was falling asleep she was still thinking about Emily's emotional well being. Emily stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I was just thinking about how Alison treated you and how you had no one to turn to. I just wish I could go back in time and stop it from ever happening." Emily whispered, tears beginning to well up again. Paige pulled her closer and started to comb her fingers through the other girl's hair.

"It's ok now. That's all in the past and I'm stronger now because of it. I'm not alone anymore and I'm finally happy for once." Paige said forcing herself to stay awake. She felt Emily shift and smiled as the girl kissed her lightly on the lips. As she laid back against Paige she felt her body begging her to go to sleep. After a minute or two she looked up to Paige who was already sound asleep. She gently lifted her hand and moved some stray hairs from Paige's face.

"I love you, Paige McCullers." Emily whispered, finally letting her body shut down and go to sleep. Emily could have sworn she heard "I love you, too" being said before falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this into a two shot since everybody seemed to like it so much. I don't think this is as long as the first part but I just wanted it to end a bit differently.**

Emily awoke the next morning with a pounding in her head. After a few seconds of still being half asleep, the events of last night came rushing back to her. She could remember the game of truth or dare but everything after that was sort of fuzzy. The only thing she did remember clearly was what her and Paige had done on her bed. That was something that she would definitely not be forgetting anytime soon. They had never been so intimate with each other before. It made her feel so connected to Paige that it overwhelmed her a little. She ignored her throbbing head and looked up to Paige who was still peacefully asleep.

The girl's eyes were shut and she was letting out slow even breathes. Emily stared at the girl for a few minutes knowing that she was going to wake up with a hangover, too. So, after a couple seconds of struggling to break free of Paige's hold on her, she stood up. The pain in her head increased when she reached up and stretched her arms above her head. After stretching her stiff muscles she realized that her bladder felt like it was going to explode. Ignoring the nauseous feeling in her stomach, she took off towards the bathroom down the hall. When she made it to the bathroom she didn't even bother turning on the lights, knowing it would sting her eyes.

After She was finished, she flushed the toilet and made her way over to the cabinet over the sink. Since her mom was so protective there was always a large amount of medicine, band-aids, and other healing products in there. She opened the cabinet door and started to rummage through all the bottles and boxes. When she finally came across the aspirin she took four out, two for her and two for Paige. She put the box back in and closed the cabinet, making her way back to her room.

As she walked back in she smiled at the sight of Paige curled up with her pillow still fast asleep. Emily walked over to her bed side table and placed two of the aspirin down quietly. Still holding her own aspirin, she made her way out of her room again. This time walking down the steps and into the living room. She looked at the table where the vodka, orange juice, and glasses still sat in the same spot they had left them. Instead of picking the stuff up she just shrugged her shoulders and continued into the kitchen. She cringed when the cold tile floor in the kitchen touched her feet. Ignoring the urge to go back upstairs and fall back asleep, she made her way to the cabinets over the sink.

After finding two glasses she put ice in them and filled both with water. She quickly put the aspirin she was holding in her mouth and chugged half of her water. Not bothering to bring her water, she made her way back up the steps to Paige. When she entered her room the girl was still laying in the same position she was the last time. She walked over to the bed side table and placed the water next to the aspirins she had put there earlier. Emily figured that she should wake Paige up since the poor girl was gonna wake up with a hangover sooner or later anyway. So, Emily crawled onto the bed until she was sitting crossed legged with Paige's back turned towards her. She reached out and moved her hand to rest on Paige's upper arm, shaking her lightly. Paige groaned and just snuggled farther into Emily's pillow. Emily laughed softly and figured she would have to try harder to get the hung over girl awake.

"Paige, time to get up! We're late for swim practice!" Emily yelled while shaking the sleeping girl a little rougher. Paige's eyes popped open as she sat up in one swift motion, looking around the room frantically. She was brought out of her panic when she heard laughter coming from next to her. Yesterday came rushing back to her and she realized that is was Saturday and they didn't have swim practice. She turned to look at Emily who was staring at her trying to hold in her laughter.

"Not funny, Fields." Paige said while sitting up all the way, noticing how much her head was hurting. When Emily's laughing finally died down she leaned over to grab the water and aspirin from where it was sitting. Paige noticed what she was holding and took it letting out a quick 'thanks'. Paige took the two pills and chugged most of the water, like Emily had done earlier. After Emily took back the glass, placing it on the table, Paige put her head in her hands.

"Remind me to never drink again. I feel worse than I did at Jenna's party and I fell into a table there." Paige said while Emily rolled her eyes, knowing they would end up drinking again at some point. They sat in silence as Paige waited for the medicine to kick in. Paige was trying to remember everything that happened last night but she was finding the task difficult. She had no idea how they had even made it to Emily's room. But, she definitely remembered her and Emily getting all hot and heavy. This was very new in their relationship but she certainly wasn't complaining about it. While being lost in a flashback of last night she didn't notice Emily stand up and call her name. When she finally snapped out of it she saw Emily waving her hands in front of her face.

"Are you still drunk?" Emily said, laughing, when she saw she had Paige's attention. Paige rolled her eyes and quickly stood up, too. Without saying anything Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked down the steps and into the living room. Paige smiled when they passed by the alcohol sitting on the table. As they entered the kitchen Emily let go of her hand and turned towards her.

"So why are we standing in the kitchen, Em?" Paige said, smiling, as Emily leaned from one foot to the other in front of her.

"We are going to make breakfast together." Emily said and Paige just raised her eyebrows. She knew that Emily was a sucker for romance so this didn't really surprise her.

"Whatever you say. But remember when you tried to make that pizza and almost burned the house down?" Paige said while moving forward and wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders. Emily laughed and reciprocated by encircling her arms around Paige's waist, pulling her close.

"Ok, that pizza box said to leave it in until it was crispy. That's exactly what I did and all the sudden the oven was smoking." Emily defended and rested her forehead on Paige's shoulder. Paige shook her head and started running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Sure, blame it on the pizza box." Paige whispered getting distracted by Emily being wrapped around her. The same thing seemed to be happening to Emily because she didn't even answer back. They stood there just holding each other with Paige massaging Emily's scalp lightly. After a few more peaceful minutes Emily pulled back and clapped her hands together.

"Let's get cooking!" Emily yelled while making her way to where all the pans were kept. Paige followed behind her and watched her pull out a medium sized pan. After placing it on the stove she turned around and smiled at Paige.

"I need butter, two eggs, and pieces of bacon." Emily said while pointing to the fridge behind her. Paige saluted and then made her way to the fridge to get the ingredients. Meanwhile, Emily turned on the burner to heat up the pan to melt the butter. Once Paige found everything she made her way back over to Emily with full hands. As Paige carefully placed everything down on the table, Emily cut off a piece of the butter and let it melt in the pan. After it sizzled for a few minutes Paige cracked the eggs and dropped them into the pan of butter.

"We should open a restaurant." Emily said as Paige moved to the trash can to throw the egg shells away. She laughed at Emily's suggestion as she walked back over to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would work. Do you even know how to use a can opener?" Paige said, teasingly, even though she was pretty sure Emily really didn't know how to work one. Emily just ignored her question and stuck her tongue out at Paige. They continued to cook together in peaceful silence, kissing each other every so often. When everything was finally finished cooking they put it on plates and took it to the counter to eat. Emily smiled when she glanced over to Paige who was eating her bacon like she hadn't eaten in months. It was the small things like these that made Emily fall more and more in love with Paige everyday. She thought back to last night when she had told a sleeping Paige that she loved her. Emily could have sworn that she heard an 'I love you' back but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. She knew that Paige had strong feelings for her but she just didn't know how strong yet. Paige had never given up on trying to win Emily's heart. Like the time when she had told Emily the story of her grandpop's tattoo. Emily was feeling completely depressed and alone and Paige had made her laugh, washing away her sadness. Suddenly, Emily heard talking and came back from her daydreams to see she had been staring at Paige the whole time.

"Em, you alright there? You've been watching me eat for like the last three minutes." Paige said, continuing to wave her hand in front of Emily's oblivious face. When Emily finally snapped out of it she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine. You're just a very distracting person, McCullers." Emily answered while starting to eat the rest of her food. Paige just raised her eyebrows in confusion. After a few seconds of silence Paige turned herself fully towards Emily.

"I am definitely not a distracting person. You are." Paige stated while swiveling the chair back and forth lightly. Emily laughed and turned so she was facing the other girl's seat.

"How am I the more distracting one?" Emily said while crossing her arms and smirking. Paige just rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"You distract me everywhere. Like, at swim practice. It's very hard to concentrate when you're prancing around in a bathing suit. Also school, it's hard to focus because you bite your lip whenever you don't understand something. Therefore, you are more distracting than me." Paige stated while gesturing wildly with her hands. Emily just sat still and stared at her in amusement before speaking up.

"Whatever you say, Paige, but, I still think you're more distracting. Everything you do makes me fall more in love with you." Emily answered, without even realizing what she had just confessed. When she realized what she had said she quickly looked up to Paige who was staring at her in shock. Emily just continued to stare back in fear.

Paige was lost in her own thoughts oblivious to the silence that had surrounded them. Emily Fields was in love with her. That statement was to much for Paige to even wrap her head around. She had feelings for this girl since she had seen her that first day in school. Emily had helped her come out and finally learn how to accept herself. Paige knew that Emily could have gave up on her a long time ago but she never did. Now, here she sat in Emily's kitchen, being told by Emily that she loved her. When she realized that she had said anything in over a minute she quickly looked to Emily. The girl looked like she was about to cry and was looking down at the floor.

"Em, look at me." Paige whispered but Emily ignored her request. So, Paige stood up, walked over to Emily, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emily didn't respond at first but eventually encircled her arms around Paige's neck tightly. The position they were in was sort of awkward since Emily was sitting but Paige didn't care. Emily just continued to nuzzle her head into Paige's neck still refusing to make eye contact.

"That first night I kissed you in your car I knew, no matter what happened, I was going to fall in love with you. After everything that we've been through together I never would've guessed our relationship would've survived. But it did, and I have never loved somebody as much as I love you." Paige whispered, smiling into Emily's hair. Emily started crying softly and pulled Paige as close as she could to her. They stayed like that for a minute as Emily's tears subsided. When Emily finally pulled her head back to look at Paige she was surprised how much love she saw in the other girl's eyes. They stayed there just smiling at each other until Emily moved forward and captured Paige's mouth in a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly entered each other's mouths as they fought for dominance. Eventually, Emily stood up and started pushing Pagie backwards towards the stairs. It took them a while because they both refused to stop kissing long enough to reach the bottom of the steps. When they finally reached their destination Emily reluctantly pulled her lips away from Paige's.

"My mom won't be home until tomorrow. So, I figured we should use this opportunity before she enforces the open door policy again. " Emily whisper, still trying to catch her breathe. Paige's smile widened and she entwined their fingers.

"I think that's a perfect idea." Paige answered, feeling Emily tug her up the steps to spend the rest of the night together.


End file.
